A Time To Grieve
by JuuChanStar
Summary: Amelia / Doppler fic!! What if Doppler tried to console Amelia after Mr. Arrow's death?? Read and Review, nothing graphic in here but it is sorta mushy!! ^_^


A Time To Grieve  
  
By: JuuChanStar  
A/N: This is set after Amelia finds out that Mr. Arrow is dead. This is how she reacts to Doppler when he tries to console her. I know it's not in the movie, but they didn't show enough on how she really felt and I want to go deeper. I hope you like.  
  
Chapter - 1 Death and Grief  
  
Amelia slowly climbed the stairs that led to her stateroom. Lost in her thoughts she entered the room leaving the door slightly open. Still lost in thought she hung Mr. Arrow's hat on the hook he had always used.  
  
She stared at the hat for a while remembering how much she had counted on Mr. Arrow. He had been her friend and had always been by her side. Now he was gone, and she missed him terribly.  
  
With a shaky sigh she turned from the hat and walked to her desk and sat in her chair letting her thoughts take over. She was pulled out of her daze as the door creaked open, looking up she saw Dr. Doppler stick his head in and look at her.  
  
"May I come in Captain?" Amelia nodded. "Yes Doctor, come in" Doppler slid in and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry, about Mr. Arrow" he said and walked over to the desk watching her blank expression.  
  
"Thank you Doctor, I'm sure Mr. Arrow would appreciate your concern" she said standing up tugging her coat down. Dr. Doppler moved around the desk and closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright Captain?" he asked looking into her eyes, which told him the answer all to well, she wasn't alright.  
  
"Yes Doctor, I..I'm fine." Doppler shook his head, the falter of her words, he knew it for sure, she was grieving silently. "Captain, if you need to.well, you don't need to grieve inside, you can let it out."  
  
Amelia looked at him her eyes full of pain for her lost friend. "I." she started to say and then broke down falling against Doppler and sobbed violently. For a moment Doppler was stunned then he softly hugged her and let her cry. Amelia shook as she sobbed and knew she was showing her weaker side, but she didn't care.  
  
Her grief was so great she wanted to let go of it all. Doppler hugged her tight and once she had stopped crying she stood up and wiped her eyes. Doppler smiled and pushed a few strands of loose hair from her face and wiped the few remaining tears from her face. "There now, feel better?" he asked. Amelia nodded. "Thank you Doctor, I.am glad you were willing to do that, it.it means a lot to me that." she was suddenly cut off as Doppler kissed her.  
  
Doppler knew he took the risk of being clawed but he was ready to take that chance. Slowly he pulled back and looked at her. Amelia's cheeks were stained with a soft blush. "Sorry about that.I don't know what came over me, Captain I am sorry" Amelia shushed him.  
  
"Quiet, you imbecilic fool she said and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. This surprised Doppler but he slid his arms around her waist pulling her close kissing her back. The two were lost in a haze of passion as a loud knock from the door rang through the room.  
  
The two jumped away from each other, faces flushed. "Come in" Amelia called and pushed back some loose strands of hair that had dislodged when she jumped. Jim stuck his head in "I'm heading off to bed Captain" Amelia nodded and the door closed as Jim ran off.  
  
Doppler smiled. "I think I will turn in as well" he started for the door. "Doctor, would you.how would you like to stay here the night.with me?" Amelia said holding his hands.  
  
Doppler blushed but nodded, Amelia smiled and went into the adjoining bathroom leaving Doppler to pull of his clothes down to the baggy pants and T-shirt he wore beneath. When Amelia came out it was all Doppler could do to not faint. She was wearing a long silk nightgown that was a peculiar shade of green.  
  
"Captain.you look.absolutely beautiful in that." Amelia smile and moved to the bed tugging the covers down. "Please Doctor, call me Amelia when not around the crew" she said climbing into bed. "It's Delbert." he said and joined her in the bed and once she pulled the covers up he held her in his arms burying his face in her hair.  
  
The two fell asleep each with a smile on their face as they enjoyed each other's warmth.  
  
A/N: How'd you like it!! Please Review my first Treasure Planet fic!!! 


End file.
